I Love You, Forever
by Felicia Rena
Summary: "Jadi, keputusan kita?""Aku mencintaimu sama seperti kau mencintaiku" Cintaku lebih besar daripada sekedar perpisahan. Ada yang namanya pengorbanan cinta. Fic kedua dramione-ku untuk kalian semua...Review please..


Disclaimer : semuanya milik J.K. Rowling.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

**A/N : Ini adalah fic dramione keduaku. Aku memahami bagaimana rasanya dua orang yang saling mencintai tetapi tidak dapat bersatu dan aku mencoba menuangkannya untuk Draco dan Hermione. Aku hanya berharap kalau aku sudah cukup menggambarkan kepedihan yang mereka rasakan. Kalau menurut kalian ada yang kurang, katakan saja. Aku masih terus belajar. Maaf kalau masih jelek. Selamat membaca…

* * *

**

**I Love You, Forever**

Di suatu siang di bulan Desember, suasana di Three Broomstick masih ramai seperti biasanya. Apalagi saat itu adalah akhir pekan terakhir sebelum liburan Natal dimulai. Tentu saja semua murid Hogwarts tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk berakhir pekan bersama teman-teman mereka sebelum mereka berpisah untuk liburan. Bahkan para professor Hogwarts pun ikut menikmati akhir pekan di tempat ini. Di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, secangkir butterbeer atau mead hangat buatan Madam Rosmerta memang cocok untuk menghangatkan diri.

Celotehan riang para murid tersebut sepertinya mewarnai suasana Three Broomstick yang ramai. Madam Rosmerta tampak sibuk berjalan hilir mudik di antara meja-meja sambil membawa pesanan. Sesekali dia berhenti untuk mengobrol dengan beberapa murid atau dengan proffesor McGonnagall dan proffesor Flitwick.

Di satu sudut Three Broomstick yang tertutup dari pandangan, duduklah seorang pemuda berwajah pucat dan berambut pirang. Pemuda ini duduk sendirian sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pelan. Madam Rosmerta menghampiri pemuda ini sambil membawa segelas butterbeer pesanannya.

"Halo, . Lama tidak berjumpa," sapa Madam Rosmerta seraya meletakkan gelas butterbeer di meja pemuda ini, "Sibuk di Kementrian?"

Draco Malfoy tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Yah, aku sangat sibuk, Rosmerta. Dan panggil aku Draco, tolong."

"Baiklah Draco. Kau sendiri saja?" Tanya Rosmerta.

"Tidak sebenarnya, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Draco.

"Oh, oke kalau begitu. Selamat berakhir pekan," ujar Rosmerta, tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

Setelah Rosmerta pergi, Draco Malfoy kembali termenung sambil menatap keluar jendela yang berkabut. Diluar sana salju mulai turun dan menutupi jalanan Hogsmeade dengan timbunan salju. Pikiran Draco melayang ke masa-masa saat dia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dulu dia sering pergi ketempat ini bersama dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya. Crabbe dan Goyle jelas selalu menempel pada Draco seperti sepasang bodyguard di kanan-kirinya, ditambah dengan Pansy Parkinson yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Draco pergi dan bergelayut manja di lengannya. Terkadang Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott juga bergabung dengan mereka.

Sudah hampir lima tahun berlalu sejak Draco lulus dari Hogwarts. Setelah perang besar, Draco kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ketujuhnya bersama dengan teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain. Setelah nama Malfoy bersih karena kesaksian Harry Potter di depan Wizangamot bahwa keluarga Malfoy telah berbalik membantu Harry di saat terakhir perang besar, maka nama Malfoy kembali dihormati di kalangan masyarakat dunia sihir. Lucius Malfoy kembali memperoleh kedudukan di Kementrian Sihir dan keluarga Malfoy dapat pulih dengan cepat. Jadi tidak sulit bagi Draco untuk memperoleh pekerjaan di Kementrian setelah dia lulus.

Draco kembali teringat pada seseorang yang banyak membantunya saat dia kembali di tahun ketujuh. Orang yang dengan mudah menerimanya kembali seperti Harry. Orang yang dengan mudah memaafkannya walaupun dia sudah sangat sering menyakitinya dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Orang yang sudah membantunya untuk dapat bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak dari asrama lain dan membuatnya kembali diterima oleh mereka. Orang yang sudah membuat banyak perubahan dalam dirinya. Dan orang inilah yang sekarang sedang ditunggunya.

Itu dia! Draco sudah bisa melihatnya berjalan memasuki Three Broomstick. Dia adalah seorang wanita berambut cokelat lebat. Wajahnya tampak ramah dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang. Setelah berada di dalam Three Broomstick yang hangat, wanita ini membersihkan salju yang menempel pada mantelnya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Draco duduk setelah mengambil segelas butterbeer di meja pesanan. Draco melihat dia masih sempat menyapa Profesor Flitwick dan Rubeus Hagrid dalam perjalanannya menuju ke tempat Draco. 'Sifat ramahnya memang tidak akan pernah berubah,' pikir Draco.

Wanita ini kemudian berhenti di meja Draco dan duduk di seberang Draco.

"Halo Draco," sapanya ramah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut.

"Hai Hermione," balas Draco, tersenyum kecil.

Ya, Hermione Granger adalah orang yang sedang ditunggu Draco. Wanita yang duduk di seberang Draco inilah yang sudah banyak membawa perubahan bagi Draco dan kepadanyalah Draco menaruh hati.

Draco Malfoy menatap wanita yang ada di seberangnya ini dan Hermione Granger balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan sedih. Draco sudah mulai menaruh hati padanya sejak tahun terakhirnya, sejak Hermione Granger mengubah hidupnya. Dia sudah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hermione dan ternyata Hermione juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan sejak saat itu walaupun mereka tahu bahwa hubungan mereka sebenarnya terlarang. Bagaimanapun keluarga Draco tidak dapat menerima Hermione karena Hermione adalah kelahiran-muggle. Walaupun sekarang status darah tidak lagi penting, tapi keluarga Malfoy adalah salah satu keluarga darah murni tertua dan Lucius Malfoy bersikeras untuk mempertahankannya.

Karena itulah, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus kecuali Harry. Harry mengetahui hubungan mereka karena melihat gelagat aneh mereka jika bertemu. Beberapa kali Harry juga melihat mereka saling bertukar pandang dan senyuman. Harry sama sekali tidak melarang hubungan mereka. Dia justru mendukung mereka walaupun dia tahu bahwa itu akan menyakiti sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Ronald Weasley, yang juga mencintai Hermione sejak dulu.

"Jadi, Draco, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Hermione memulai pembicaraan.

Draco masih terdiam dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Draco?"

Draco menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, " Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan, Hermione?"

Sekarang giliran Hermione yang menghela nafas, "Baiklah Draco, kurasa aku mengetahuinya."

"Jadi? Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"Oh-Apanya yang bagaimana, Draco?" Hermione balas bertanya sambil kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah tahu kan bahwa aku akan dijodohkan?"

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Dia menghirup butterbeer-nya sebelum menjawab, "Ya, aku tahu, Draco."

"Kau juga tahu kan kalau aku tidak menginginkannya? Kau tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu?" Tanya Draco.

"Aku tahu, Draco. Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya, kenapa kau tidak mencoba bicara kepada orangtuamu?"

"Kau pikir aku belum melakukannya? Kalau kau mau tahu, aku sudah bertengkar dengan ayahku tadi malam. Dia tetap bersikeras agar aku menikahi darah murni. Bukan berarti dia membencimu, kau tahu dia menghormatimu, Hermione," kata Draco, mengartikan pandangan Hermione, "Yah, siapa sih yang tidak akan menghormati salah satu pahlawan dunia sihir sepertimu. Perlukah aku membungkuk dan member hormat kepadamu selama aku berbicara denganmu?" ujar Draco lagi dengan nada sarkastik seperti biasanya.

"Oh, diamlah kau, Draco Malfoy!" Ujar Hermione sebal.

Draco terdiam lagi selama beberapa saat. Hermione kembali menghirup butterbeer-nya sambil menunggu Draco bicara. Saat Draco kembali bicara, suaranya terdengar agak bergetar dan frustasi, tapi dia tetap berusaha menampilkan ekspresi datarnya walaupun saat ini dia sudah ingin menangis dan memeluk wanita di hadapannya ini. Seorang Malfoy selalu di ajarkan untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya di tempat umum.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hermione? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita? Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, tapi kenapa kita tidak bisa bersatu?" Untunglah suara ramai di Three Broomstick meredam suara Draco yang sudah naik satu oktaf sehingga tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun kecuali lawan bicaranya.

Hermione terdiam beberapa saat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya terasa teriris melihat pemuda di depannya. Walaupun pemuda ini tidak menunjukkan emosinya, tapi Hermione bisa melihat keputus-asaannya. Dia juga bisa merasakan luka yang sedang di rasakan oleh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Draco…,"panggil Hermione, "Apalagi yang harus kita lakukan? Kau tahu aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin nantinya kau bertengkar dengan orangtuamu. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah orangtuamu dan kau harus menghormati keputusan mereka, Draco."

Draco tertawa hambar, "Menghormati keputusan mereka katamu? Bukankah seharusnya mereka juga menghormati keputusanku? Jadi kau memintaku untuk menghormati keputusan orangtuaku yang ingin menjodohkanku dengan putri bungsu keluarga Grengrass?"

"Draco, aku tahu kau-…"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku, Hermione Granger," ujar Draco dingin, "dan apa yang kudengar belakangan ini, eh? Ronald Weasley sudah berencana untuk melamarmu? Oh, kau pastilah merasa sangat bahagia bukan?"

"Draco Malfoy, kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu sekalipun kita tidak bisa bersatu," kata Hermione dengan penuh penekanan. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Draco.

Mereka saling menatap dengan tajam sebelum Draco berkata dengan lemah, "Kenapa? Kalau kita memang saling mencintai, kenapa kita tidak bisa bersatu? Kenapa kita harus berpisah?"

"Draco, kau harus belajar bahwa cinta memang tidak selalu harus memiliki. Sudah cukup bagiku mengetahui bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Dan asal kau tahu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan akupun sudah bersama orang lain, tapi selamanya, kau akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku, Draco," ujar Hermione lembut.

Draco Malfoy mengangkat kepalanya yang daritadi menunduk putus asa dan menatap wanita yang sedang tersenyum lembut di depannya. Dia bisa melihat ada kesedihan yang teramat sangat dalam senyuman itu, tapi dia juga bisa melihat semangat yang diberikan melalui senyuman itu.

"Kau akan tetap mencintaiku? Sekalipun kau sudah bersama dengan orang lain? Sekalipun _aku _sudah bersama dengan orang lain? Bagaimana kalau kemudian aku mencintai orang lain dan tidak mencintaimu lagi? Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione tetap tersenyum ketika menjawab, "Kau tahu, Draco? Aku mencintaimu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau mencintaiku. Jadi walaupun kau mencintai orang lain, aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu."

Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang tampak sayu, "Apakah ini berarti perpisahan, Hermione?"

"Kurasa ya, Draco. Berbahagialah. Astoria Grengrass adalah wanita yang baik dan dia juga berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu," ujar Hermione pelan.

"Dan-bagaimana denganmu?" Kata Draco dengan suara tercekat.

"A-Aku…Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menerima lamaran Ron. Dia sahabatku dan aku mencintainya, walaupun tidak seperti aku mencintaimu. Sebenarnya—dia sudah melamarku, kalau kau mau tahu, hanya saja aku meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Mereka kembali terdiam, sama-sama hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian tangan Draco bergerak menggenggam tangan Hermione di atas meja.

"Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya, Hermione. Kalau bisa, aku ingin pergi berdua saja denganmu, ketempat dimana tidak ada yang bisa menemukan kita dan kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama. Tapi kalau itu kulakukan, aku akan menyakiti ibuku, dan aku tidak ingin menyakiti ibuku. Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kau tahu aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu," ujar Draco.

"Aku mengerti Draco. Aku berusaha memahami posisimu. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan—_Ya, aku tahu, Draco Malfoy_, "sergah Hermione ketika dia melihat Draco membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, " Bagaimana mungkin kau masih berpikiran bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu? Aku mencintaimu sama seperti kau mencintaiku. Menurutmu apakah aku tidak akan sedih jika harus berpisah denganmu?"

Draco terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hermione. Dia bisa merasakan dari suara Hermione yang bergetar, bahwa Hermione juga terluka sama seperti yang dia rasakan. Dia bisa melihat airmata sudah tergenang di sudut mata Hermione. Draco mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus setetes airmata yang jatuh ke pipi Hermione.

"Jadi, keputusan kita?"

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan dengan Astoria Grengrass," ujar Draco dengan pahit.

"Dan aku akan menerima lamaran dari Ron," ujar Hermione, tersenyum sedih.

"Meskipun begitu, aku ingin kau mengetahui bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Hermione. Selalu. Walau—walaupun kita berpisah, tapi hatiku selamanya akan menjadi milikmu," ujar Draco.

"Aku juga, Draco. Perpisahan kita tidak cukup untuk membuatku berhenti mencintaimu, karena cintaku lebih besar daripada sekedar perpisahan."

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam. Bibir mereka sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum, tetapi mata mereka masih menampakkan kesedihan. Setelah beberapa waktu, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Mereka berjalan keluar dari Three Broomstick sambil bergandengan tangan, tetapi begitu mereka berada di luar Three Broomstick, mereka sama-sama melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"Aku berharap kau bahagia, Draco. Kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga, kau tahu?" Kata Hermione.

"Aku juga, Hermione. Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu," ujar Draco, matanya menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang melembut, "Bolehkan aku memelukmu?"

Permintaan Draco dijawab dengan pelukan dari Hermione. Gadis ini langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Draco. Airmatanya kembali mengalir dalam pelukan pemuda berambut pirang ini. Pelukan mereka banyak mengartikan berbagai hal yang tidak dapat di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione, " ujar Draco sebelum melepas pelukannya dan mencium kening Hermione lembut. Kemudian dia berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Hermione terus menatap punggung Draco sampai pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco. Selamanya," bisik Hermione, kemudian dia juga berlalu dari tempat itu.

Suasana Hogsmeade yang sepi karena salju semakin lebat turun tampak sunyi dan sedih setelah menyaksikan dua orang yang telah memilih jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Langit yang menurunkan salju tampak ikut bersedih dan menjadi saksi cinta dari dua orang yang tidak bisa bersatu.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

* * *

A/N : Well, menurutku banyak hal tentang cinta yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Terkadang kita tidak boleh egois dengan memikirkan perasaan kita sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Ada kalanya, kita memang harus memilih jalan yang menyakitkan bagi kita demi banyak orang. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya dinamakan 'Pengorbanan Cinta'.

Itu menurutku...Entah bagaimana pendapat kalian. Setiap orang memiliki pendapatnya masing-masing kan?


End file.
